A Lon Lon Love
by Torrentum
Summary: Its mainly about Malon and her love for link .. but will link love her too? and will she ever see Link again when he disappears for 7 years? First fic please R&R! smiles


A Lon Lon Love  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Hello my name is Malon Haul. My name may sound strange to most of you, so I'll explain. I live on Lon Lon Ranch, in the center of Hyrule field. I live with my father because my mother died when I was only three. Ingo also lives with us, but he is nothing more than a servant to me. Anyway ... where my story starts I'm only 10. My father, Talon, went to Hyrule castle to deliver some of our famous Milk to the King, all day he didn't come back. I was pacing around in the market when a young boy with blond hair and a green tunic came up to me and asked me what I was waiting for. I told him that I was waiting for my father and he smiled. I quickly fell in love with this boy. He told me that his name was Link and he was from the forest. He also told me that he was trying to get up to the castle. "You are?" I asked. He nodded. "Then, I'll give you this egg if you find him!" I told him when we were just outside the castle gates. He slowly thanked me and took the egg. With in the next hour my father came running back.e told me how a young boy had awoken him with a cucco( a small chicken) and told him about how I had been waiting for him. I smiled at my father and we slowly went back home.   
  
The next day Link returned back to Lon Lon ranch. I greeted him happily and we spent the rest of the day together. I showed him around the ranch, the cows, the horses and Epona. "This my little filly. Her name is Epona-," Epona suddenly reared when Link reached out his hand to pet her. "Sorry," I said,"Ever since she's been a tiny foal she's hated everyone. When her mother died from a broken leg I've been the only one who has cared for her!" He just smiled. "I understand," He replied.   
  
I began to slowly hum the song my mother had taught me before she died. We were now sitting in the field, by the protection area for the horses. It was a little place where they could go just in case it rains. I was still singing the song under my breath. Tears stung my eyes but I held them back. "What's that your singing?" He asked suddenly. I looked up to see him staring at me with his big blue eyes. I blinked. "It's a song my mother wrote for me. A lullaby really. She would sing it to me all the time." I cut off. I didn't want to choke on my words. "Is she-?" He asked. I nodded, tears began to roll down my checks. "Oh-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I had no idea really!" He began to pull himself closer to me. When he was only about maybe 30 cm away form me, I started to cry hard, throwing myself onto his chest. I could feel him backing away slowly, yet be put his arm's around me. He hushed to me, and we stayed like that for many minutes. I softly sang again, this time Link studied me and afte awhile, he pulled out an Ocarina. "Can you teach me?" He asked.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Link came back so often it wasn't even like he left, until that day he didn't come back. I fact, he didn't come back for seven years. I began to think of horrible things, ether he didn't love me and feel for another girl( I feared to understand) or he died. All seemed logical but what was I to do? I tossed and turned in the night, I felt like I had lost my mother all over again. Until one day, my life would soon change, for the better. You see, Ingo had suddenly changed one day. He ended up kicking my dad out of the ranch and forced me to do the labor of 10 men alone. He forbidden me to sing and see Epona. I was terribly upset all day. One day, when I had just turned seventeen, a boy of seventeen I think, walked into the barn. I hadn't seen him and yet I didn't hear him. I was milking one of our two cows when I heard the sound of metal agents metal. I could also hear the sound of running feet. I turned to walk out of the house and I saw him. A boy with blond hair and a green tunic. I began to cry. I hadn't cied so hard since a week not after Links return. I couldn't handle all of this! Link gone, Ingo, my father gone too! The boy didn't seem surprised though. He gently took my hands and raised me to his height. I wouldn't look up, I just couldn't! He slowly placed his warm finger under my chin, rasing my head for me. I looked into his eyes, they sparkled happily, as if he was remembering something. Now I noticed how much he reminded me of Link, though he couldn't be Link, Link was gone. He asked me what was wrong and I began to pour out my soul to him. To my surprise to boy kissed me. I wanted to jump back and slap him as hard as I could, yet I was lost. Lost in his wonderful taste and warm breath. We stood their for a few minute longer, until I pulled away. "Link?" I whispered to him. The boy smiled, "Don't worry," He said, "Everything will be fine, Malon, I promise you this." I was going to ask him how he knew my name, but the boy ran outside. I gently pulled the sliding door away, just a crack, so I could se what was happing. The Boy stopped in front of Ingo and they began to talk. It now coast a lot of money to ride one of our horses, yet the boy paid it. He had only a few minutes to ride o he went as fast as he could. Suddenly to my surprise, he pulled out, was it? Yes! YES it was! The Ocarina Of Time!! He put the instrument to his lips and played the song! The song that I had taught him!! I was overjoyed. Suddenly Epona came rushing ver to him, nuzzling his shouldered. I held back a laugh. Ingo didn't seem to realize that the horse was Epona. "Your a skilled rider!" Ingo said, "So how about a little wager? 50 rubees if you win in a race agents me!" The Boy agreed and they got set up. The whistle went and...Ingo cheated! As I stand here watching the boy I love, I realize he doesn't have a chance...until he began to sing. The song he played, he sang, Epona turned her head and looked at him. The boy smiled and began to sing again. Epona nickered happily, racing ahead of Sansay(her brother, who at this point Ing was betting with a whip). When the two horses made it towards the finish line...I held my breath. They both were head to head, until Epona put in an extra stride! He won!! I was applauding loudly to his victory when Ingo flipped out. "How could you have won!?" He cried, "If you bet me again...you can keep that horse!" He still didn't know that that horse was Epona.   
  
I could feel my heart sink, Epona wasn?t completely mine, yet she wasn't anyone else's horse either. Again they raced and again the boy won! I was now completely sure that this tall dreamy boy was Link. "NOOO!" Ingo had cried, "Is that...No! It couldn't be! That's Epona! How did you tame that wild horse!!! I was going to sell her to the king!...He, I said you could keep that horse, but I didn't say I'd let you go!" Suddenly the gates to the field and to the exit were shut tight. "Link!!" I screamed, "Link!! Ingo you rat! Let him go!" Ingo walked out, ignoring my cries. "LINK!" I screamed again before Ingo picked me up off my feet and dragged me away. I could see that Ingo had tied Link's legs to Epona's saddle so he couldn't get off the horse. Yet for some reason, he didn't look worried. Link just gently tapped her with the whip and she took off into a canter. He neared the fence and I gasped for breath. Link leaned forward in the saddle and Epona leaped over the fence with ease. "YES!" I cried. "What--?" Ingo said turning around and dropping me n the ground. Ingo erupted in rage, turning swiftly around and storming off when he saw no one in the field besides the other horses. I heard Epona's cry and the sound of disappearing hoof beats. I smiled, Link had won his freedom.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day I stood in the field, brushing one of our horses coats when I heard the sound of hoof beats. I looked around the field to see if any of the horses had been spooked by anything. No, they all stood completely quite yet I still heard the sound of beating hooves. I looked behind me and there he stood. Link riding Epona. Epona nickered and nuzzled my back while Link leaped off her back. He smiled at me, "Malon." He whispered. "Link." I replied and he embraced me in a hug. "Where did you go?" I asked in his ear. He let me go and told me how he had to find the spiritual stones to save the castle. "I've heard the story of how princess Zleda was rushed away by her caretaker...and then captured by the king..." "You call that monster 'The King'?! He is nothing but a wretch!" I blinked back tears for my next question. "I've also heard that the blue spiritual stone belongs to the Zora. The one the princess Zora gives the stone to...is the one she shall marry." He seem a a little taken back. "No, Malon!" He wispered,"No one could be better than what I see in you!" I looked up. His face was so radiant I just couldn't help but falling in love with him all over again. He neared me, pushing on the back of my neck, calling me forward. I obeyed, until or lips almost touched. I heard someone call. "Malon!" "Daddy!" I cried running over to him, grasping him in a hug. Link smiled, walking over to us. "You came back, daddy!" I exclaimed. "With thanks to this young man!" My father replied, "By the way, I never did catch your name, son." "Oh excuse me!" Link stammered. "I'm Link, Mr.Haul." "Ah! Link! We thought we'd never see you again! Welcome back!" My father exclaimed shaking hands with Link.   
  
Many day's we spent together laughing and just walking around like we used to until one day Link confronted me. "Malon," He whispered, gently kissing my lips. "What is it?" I whispered back after separating. "I-I am so terribly sorry but I must leave you once again." "Link, no!" I said near tears. He kissed me again, faster this time. "I must rescue the princess Zelda. I have a calling, Malon, something only I can do! I must awaken the sages and save Hyrule. You understand...don't you, Malon, my darling?" I had to smile at this. "Of course I do Link, just promise me you'll return one day soon." Link laughed, "Of course."   
  
~~The End~~ 


End file.
